In a wind power plant (WPP) a number of wind turbine generators (WTGs) are connected to the grid at point of common connection. In order to ensure that the wind turbine generators deliver a power output which satisfies certain electrical requirements at the point of common connection the wind turbine generators are controlled on basis of references corresponding to the certain electrical requirements and measurements of electrical quantities present at the point of common connection.
The measured electrical quantities may be obtained by a grid meter connected to the point of common connection. The measured electrical quantities are communicated from the grid meter to a controller.
EP2610487 discloses a method for controlling a wind turbine connected to a utility grid where the method comprises: detecting whether control data from a central controller are receivable, wherein the central controller is provided for controlling the wind turbine and a plurality of other wind turbines; if it is detected that control data from the central controller are receivable, receiving the control data from the central controller; if it is detected that control data from the central controller are not receivable, receiving the control data from a local controller of the wind turbine; and controlling the wind turbine based on the received control data.